ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark World's Ending
The Dark World's Ending is a post apocalyptic black comedy horror independent film. Synopsis An apocalyptic threat to humanity arrives out of nowhere with a serious of violent, inexplicable events that causes those infected to violently kill each other. Fearing the worst, a group of friends must rely on each other to survive as the world they knew changes. Cast Quotes * NO, NOT MY FINGERS! I PLAY YATZE WITH THOSE! * Dillan: What did your parents say before they left you? Sammy:That i was a mistake. Dillan: No, they said that you're going to the man who beat. They said Sammy, you're going to be the one who makes him fall. It ain't about how hard you hit him, it's about how hard you get him! Now get in there and bust a cap on that bastard's ass. (Sammy suddenly stands up and let out a battle cry) Make your parents proud kid! (violently punched Sammy across the face making his head fall off which caused Dillan by surprise) Oh fuck! (gets tackled and eaten alive by the infected) * Dude, everyone has gone crazy! Everyone in town are just attacking everybody! It's like that shitty M. Night Shyamalan movie. The Happening? Yes! Exactly! God, that was a shitty movie! JJ:Oh Jesus! What a dick! * EVAN, ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! Evan:You see, insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops. * Why can't you bastards be more like Watts over here? What brain dead? * What doesn't kill you disappoints me. * So, what's your favorite sex position? My favorite sex position is the JFK. I splatter all over her while she screams and tries to get out of the car. * Is everybody okay? (sarcastically)The world is fine yet the people are fucked. * Actually, the guys and i were thinking you could...be our new Deji. Simon:Like hell i wanna be your Deji ! I can't even stand hanging out with you! What makes you think i wanna be your Deji? What? You're saying you're too good to be Deji ? Simon:I didn't say that! Well, you sure as hell seem defensive about being the new Deji . Simon:I can't replace Deji . Do i look like a black guy to you? Oh, so because you're white, you think you're too good to be Deji , You sir are a racist. Simon:I'm not racist, I just don't think i can replace Deji. You're a racist. That's why you like metal, because most black people don't like metal and they are hip hop fans which is the exact opposite of metal. JJ:HEY! I like metal and hate hip hop...Yeah, i'm bad at being black. Simon:Okay, you want a new Deji? You got a new Deji! (tried to put out his best Deji impression) Yeah guys! It's Deji here and today we're going to do the eat shit challenge. ...Eh...never mind. We don't need a new Deji after all! ...You racist piece of shit. Transcript Dude, everyone has gone crazy! Everyone in town are just attacking everybody! It's like that shitty M. Night Shyamalan movie. The Happening? Yes! Exactly! God, that was a shitty movie! Fred:WE ALL GONNA DIE! Thank you, Fred. Anything else? Fred:(screams as he ran away from the infected) AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH! Thank you, Fred. Oh well, it hasn't affected me at all. I just figured that if you don't bother the infected, then they won't bother you, like bees. You see bees don't really mean to sting you because they're mean. No, they do it because somebody bothered them so it's not really they're fault. They just really want to be left alone and collect pollen, cause that's what bees do. Oopsies! I was wrong! Oh Noooooooo! Rachel:Holy shit! I'm stating to see everything, now! Sending Fred and I into doing the dangerous field work, while sit on their white asses in a safe and cozy studio. Well, This just in: FUCK YOU GUYS! THAT'S RIGHT! FRED AND I ALWAYS SPAT LOOGEYS ON YOUR TACOS WHEN WE GAVE THEM TO YOU AND WE'S LAUGH WHEN YOU EAT THEM! Think it could be the infected? Only one way to be sure...Who is it? Rachel:Let me in! For the love of God, let me in! I dunno Rachel, It's already pretty crowded and you're an expendable yet unimportant minority. Rachel:They're coming closer! PLEASE! What do we get in return if we save you? Umm...Me love you long time? Long time, huh? I better ask Sarah and see how she feels about threesomes. Sarah:(shouted angrily) SIMON! It's because she's Chinese food, They'll just get hungrier. I'm fucking Japanese! We may very well be the only last uninfected survivors. Hah! And you bastards said Apocalypse Insurance was complete bullshit. dialed the phone Hello? Hello? Insurance Angency? On the other line, all that could be heard was people killing each other. sarcastically Yeah, money well spent. Apocalypse Insurance isn't really useful when everybody's dead, dumbass. What are you gonna take up next? End of the world insurance? Of course not. Don't be silly. (pushed aside forms for end of the world insurance). Category:Horror Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Survival horror Category:Comedy films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Apocalyptic films